pinkydinkydoofandomcom-20200222-history
Pinky Dinky Duplicate
" |image= |number=Season 1, Episode 16a (#131) |airdate=May 5, 2006 |sister episode="I Want That" |previous="Try It, You'll Like It... Pretty Much" |next="I Want That" }} " " is an episode of from the first season. *Pinky Dinky Doo *Tyler Dinky Doo *Mr. Guinea Pig *Mommy Dinky Doo *Daddy Dinky Doo *Pinky copies "Pinky duplicates herself in order to get her chores done and things get a bit out of control." Tyler tries to play his game, but he needs to do his chores first. Before Pinky works on her comic, she has to sit on: A. A cactus B. A pile of cheese bread C. A special chair The answer is C. Pinky sits on a special chair. Then she gets interrupted three times by Mommy, Daddy, and Tyler. Then she had a lot of chores, so she had to duplicate herself with her Pinky Dinky Duplicator. So she duplicates herself three so the real Pinky can do her chores. She then tries to work on her comic again, but then she gets interrupted twice by Mommy and Daddy again. Mr. Guinea Pig tries to duplicate herself, but it does not work. He accidently set off the Pinky Dinky Duplicator by making too many copies as he left. And the duplicator started with lots of Pinkys. All Pinkys made a mess during chores by doing too many of one of them. They made a flood and they made too much ducks to hang up. She runs to her room and the Pinkys made a mess in every room. "What a mess! This will teach me to never duplicate myself again!" Pinky says. She has a big idea and lures them to the comic. Pinky thinks she would lure the fake Pinkys into her comic book. Then she zip-zam-zoomed through all of her chores and she will never duplicate herself again. Tyler thinks cleaning up chores is a lot of fun. duplicate *Who said this? *Great Big Fancy Word Game *This is the 7th episode to play "Who said this?". *This is the 8th episode to play "The Great Big Fancy Word Game". *During game time, Pinky, Tyler, and Mr. Guinea Pig all say "Cheese please!". *This is also the only animated appearance of the Pinky copies. *The Pinky Dinky Duplicator seems to be an HP LaserJet 4250 Monochrome Printer, which was invented by HP. **A duplicating machine is a device for making duplicate copies from a master copy of printed, typed, drawn, or other material and utilizing various reproduction techniques to this end. The major types of duplicating machines are stencil, hectograph, multilith, and imprinting. *When this episode is almost over, it is similar to the pre-ending to the SpongeBob Squarepants Episode "Frankendoodle" where Spongebob lured Doodlebob into a piece of paper, and in this Pinky Dinky Doo episode, Pinky lured her copys to her comic. *The Pinky copies were shown to think big with the real Pinky, though only the real Pinky was shown singing the Think Big! song and coming up with her big idea whereas the Pinky copies were only shown to think big just for the fun of it. After the song, the real Pinky would jump a lot of the Pinky copies into a comic book and clean up the Really Red Apartments. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Who Said This Category:Episodes with Great Big Fancy Word Game